Crónicas de un padre soltero
by karma3985
Summary: Tras su divorcio, Shikamaru se ha convertido en un adicto al trabajo, situación que cambiará gracias a la intromisión de un par de querubines. Los personajes representados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este relato es sin fin de lucro y se reserva los derechos de autor. Créditos al creador de la imagen.


**Crónicas de un padre soltero**

¡Sí!, ¡Lo sé!. Pésimo título pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor, espero no defraudarlos con el contenido del relato. Agradezco su apoyo y comentarios, realmente los aprecio. XD

Acepto tomatazos si no les gustó.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Persuasión**

─ ¡Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe!─, decía mi joven hija cada que se asomaba el último día de jornada laboral. Situación que yo rara vez aplicaba, mis extensas horas de trabajo, mi innato aburrimiento, aparte que desde hace tres años me había convertido en padre soltero y por orden del juez podía compartir con mis hijos justamente los fines de semana, hacían prácticamente imposible que tuviera un tiempo libre para mí.

Era viernes por la noche y me preparaba para llegar a mi casa y relajarme con mis vástagos, luego de unos extenuantes quince días prácticamente sin dormir y de haber tomado mi oficina como sucursal domiciliaria.

Cuando llegué a mi dúplex mi hijo se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de televisión ensimismado tratando de asesinar a un zombie de su video juego favorito. Fui hacia él para saludarlo y plantarle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza ─ haciendo una mueca de molestia─ ya que argumentaba que eso era para los niños y por supuesto él hace mucho no lo era.

─ ¿Y tu hermana?─ le pregunté.

─ ¡Con su novio!─ respondió sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla ni las manos del control.

Al escuchar esa frase la piel se me erizó, como era dios posible que mi bebita de veinte años ya anduviera de manita sudada con algún garañón universitario ─ ¡Ummm!─ Fue todo lo que salió de mi boca, haciendo un nota mental de averiguarme hasta los pensamientos del maldito.

─ Oneesan, te dejó preparado un emparedado, está en el horno─ escuché a mi hijo gritar mientras yo subía las escaleras. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, puse mi maletín sobre la pequeña mesa esquinera, me zafé la corbata y las zapatillas con los pies; respiré profundamente y me arrojé a mi cama despreocupadamente.

Estaba más allá de lo cansado, necesitaba descansar cuanto antes pero primero me daría una buena ducha con agua caliente, me comería el emparedado que hizo mi nenita y jugaría un rato Shōgi con el enano─ era una buena táctica para indagar sobre los últimos acontecimientos en su vida y la de su hermana sin levantar sospechas, más ahora que ella tenía… ¡N-o-v-i-o! ─ ¡Kami sama! Qué difícil es para un padre asimilar que otro hombre pretende usurpar tu lugar en su vida.

Estaba hundido en esos terroríficos pensamientos cuando sentí vibrar mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, a tientas lo saqué, observé la pantalla por un instante, apretando la tecla para contestar, pues era una llamada de la agencia y podía ser una emergencia. ¡Jodida mierda!, ¡Que no me pidan volver a la oficina!─ pensé.

─ ¡Bueno!

─ ¿Na… Nara sama?─ preguntó en la otra línea una tímida voz.

─ ¡Sí, dime Shiho!

─ ….

─ ¿Shiho? ─ siempre era lo mismo con esta chica

─ ¡Oh!, ¡Lo siento, Nara sama? Solo llamaba para comunicarle que ya se dio aviso a las autoridades de las cinco grandes naciones sobre el éxito en la captura de los prófugos de máxima seguridad.

─ ¡Perfecto!, ¿Necesitas algo más?, ¿Requieren de mi ayuda en el servicio secreto?

─ ¡N… No!, ¡Bueno!... ahí algo más…

─ ¡Te escucho!

─ En tres días llegará la máxima autoridad de los ANBU internacionales, viene a informarse personalmente sobre las últimos avances en cuanto las estrategias para desarmar al grupo terrorista implicado en el intento fallido de secuestrar al Raikage.

─ ¡Mendōksai!, eso sería problemático teníamos muchas teorías pero todas muy riesgosas y difíciles de realizar. ─ ¡muy bien! Tendré listo un informe preliminar para el lunes. ¿Eso es todo?

─ ¡S… sí!, Nara sama. ¡Que tenga buen fin de semana!

─ ¡Igualmente!, ¡Hasta el lunes!─ Colgué, cerré mis ojos y de repente nuevamente mi móvil cimbraba esta vez sobre el colchón, lo levanté notando que la llamada entrante era de mi mejor amigo.

─ ¿Diga?

─ ¡kami sama, Shikamaru!, ¿Qué te hiciste después de la reunión?, saliste disparado sin despedirte.

─ Chōji no he dormido en días y sabes lo sagrado que eso es para mí. Estoy exhausto, necesito una siesta y pasar tiempo con los chicos; tengo días sin verlos y conociendo lo problemática que es su madre no tardará en ponerme en jaque ante el juez pidiendo la custodia total, al menos la del enano que es menor de edad.

─ Comprendo lo que dices pero llevas meses sin ver la luz del sol, ya es hora de que rehagas tu vida, no puedes seguir apegado a un pasado. ¡Anda, vamos a tomarnos unas copas!, ¿Sí?

No sé por qué últimamente mis amigos, mis padres e incluso mis hijos; se han dado a la tarea de sermonearme y jugar de casamenteros. Pero lo que más me incomodaba al punto de sentir mis huevos tan grandes y duros como bloques de cemento, es que crean que yo sigo enamorado de mi ex mujer y que por eso le rehúyo a las relaciones.

─ De veras lo siento Chōji, pero estoy molido. ¡Será en otra ocasión!

─ En serio me preocupas amigo. Digo… siempre has sido bien pasota pero te abusas.

─ No te preocupes, te prometo que en cuanto acabe todo este ajetreo nos iremos de juerga. ¿Te parece?

─ ¡De acuerdo!, Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.

─ ¡Vale!─ Ese cachetón es una amigo de verdad─ Cavilé cuando colgué.

Permanecí en silencio, sin pensar en nada, pestañeaba con pesadez, sintiendo como poco a poco Morfeo me invitaba a su morada, pero fui interrumpido por el chillante sonido de mi móvil. ─otra vez─ Abrí los ojos totalmente desorientado, tratando de ubicarme espacialmente, tomé el móvil y miré el nombre de la persona que estaba llamando.

Al reconocer quién era, no dudé en no contestar. La verdad es que si fuera una emergencia me llamarían de la oficina no de sus teléfonos personales.

El móvil timbró una y otra vez más, igualmente hice caso omiso. Bajé a la planta principal, calenté el emparedado hecho por mi pequeña y le hice un omelette a mi muy hambriento muchacho.

Conversamos un poco mientras acabábamos nuestros platillos, intenté investigar algo sobre el pelafustán que anda detrás de mí princesa, sin embargo fue en vano _matsu_ , es como una tumba e igualmente analítico como su hermana, su abuelo y yo.

Algo me dice que este enano está guardándole los esqueletos en el armario a su hermana. ¿A cambio de qué? ─ es el meollo del asunto.

Por milésima ocasión mi móvil sonó, me hice de oídos sordos─ de nuevo.

─ ¿No piensas contestar, papá?

─ ¡No!

─ ¿Por?

─ (exhalé) Porque son los chicos y quieren que salga con ellos por unos tragos.

─ ¿Y no vas a ir porque onee- san y yo estaremos contigo hasta el domingo o me equivoco?

─ En parte, aunque también me siento muy cansado, necesito irme a la cama temprano, el sofá de mi oficina no es lo más cómodo para dormir. Además me resulta problemático estar encerrado en un pequeño lugar, apestando a cigarrillo, con una parvada de ebrios hombres, que irónicamente después de una ardua semana de trabajo no tienen otro tema que continuar hablando de él.

─ ¡Y de mujeres!

─ ¡Exacto!, del trabajo, de mujeres y de fútbol. Los tres en combo son realmente…

─ ¡Problemáticos!

─ ¡Correcto!

─ ¡Ew!, Que aburridos son los adultos.

─ Tú lo has dicho.

─ ¡Oye, papá!, No es por ser metiche pero viene siendo tiempo que superes lo de mamá.

Me contuve para no poner mis ojos en blanco ante mi hijo. ¿Por qué carajos se les habrá metido en la cabeza que sigo enamorado de mi ex?─ ¿Qué te ha creer que sigo enamorado de tu madre?─ repliqué.

─ Por que llevas tres años entrando y saliendo en citas a ciegas planeadas por tus amigos y siempre le hallas un pero a la chica en turno… porque llevas tiempo sumergido en el trabajo, ya ni siquiera juegas Shōgi con el abuelo; porque el sofá tiene impreso la forma de tu cuerpo, porque solo te hace falta irte a vivir a la cabaña de veraneo que tienes en el bosque del Clan, dejarte la barba como el abuelo Asuma, usar solo camisas de franela para ser un perfecto ermitaño. ¿Algo más, papá?─ interrumpió una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

─ ¡Nee san!, no te escuchamos entrar.

Ahí recostada a la pared estaba la verdadera mujer de mi vida, mi hija, Nara Shikami, tan elocuente como su madre.─ ¡Mendōkusai!, ¿Se puede saber con quién es que saliste?─ interrumpí.

─ No cambies el tema papito. Me dijo viniendo hacia mí para cruzarme sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y plantándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

Mocosa manipuladora, que de no ser por el color de su cabello sería mi alter ego femenino. ─ ¿Ya entienden por qué ella es la niña de mis ojos?

─ En eso tiene razón _Kami_ , papá. Ya apestas a moho por estar encerrado. ─ intervino con voz vivaracha el menor de mis hijos.

Sentí arder todo mi rostro, mis propios hijos amonestándome porque no salgo de parranda. ─ corte el tema─ ¿Dime el nombre del Don Juan, _Kami_?

─ Ya deja los celos, papi.

─ ¿A dónde fuiste con él?

─ Por ahí…

─ ¡Shikami!

─ Papito deja de comportarte como un cavernícola. Por extraño que te parezca, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Shikamatsu solo sonreía completamente divertido escuchando el ir y venir de las balas verbales.

─ ¿Quién es?

─ ¡No lo conoces!

─ ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo conozca si el muy sin vergüenza no se digna a presentarse?

─ Contigo… no ha podido presentarse contigo, mamá ya lo conoce.

─ ¿Qué dices?

─ Él vino hoy para conocerte y presentarse como mi novio oficial. Con mi madre ya lo hizo y ella aprobó nuestra relación.

─ ¿Cómo está eso de que tu novio "oficial"?, ¿Acaso el imbécil ese anda con otras chicas aparte de ti?

─ ¡No viejo! ─ interrumpió, Shikamatsu. Lo que _Kami nee san_ quiere decir es que su novio vino a pedirte permiso para salir de forma oficial y poder visitarla en casa.

─ ¡Gracias, Matsu!... ¡Ves, papá!, no es algo difícil de entender, dijo Shikami alegremente.

─ ¿Y cuándo se dignará mi magnánimo futuro yerno a hablar conmigo personalmente?

─ Será hasta la próxima semana, lo han llamado del trabajo.

─ ¿A qué se dedica?

─ ¡Papá!

─ ¡Bien no diré nada más!, Hablaremos largo y tendido mañana, señorita. Por ahora me iré a dormir (bostecé) que con el trajín del trabajo y la bomba que has soltado me siento como en el infierno. ─ Espeté, levantándome para irme a mi habitación. ¡Que descansen, chicos!

─ ¿No saldrás?, me preguntó Shikamatsu.

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Amargado!, refunfuñó Shikami inflando los mofletes.

─ ¡También te amo, pequeña!, solté mientras caminaba rumbo.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, el móvil volvió a sonar. ¡Por Kami sama! pero ni el 911 ha recibido tantísimas llamadas como yo el día de hoy. ¡No contestaré, he dicho!

Pues no conformes con hostigarme con medio de mi móvil, comenzaron a llamarme al teléfono fijo. ¡Un tono!, ¡dos!...

─ ¡Aló!

─ ¡Mendōkusai!, Shikami alzó el teléfono.

─ ¡Papá!

No me queda de otra…

─ ¡Bueno!

─ ¿Hasta que por fin contestas el pinche teléfono, Shikamaru?

─ ¿Sucedió algún percance en la investigación?

─ ¡No! Pero Kakashi necesita firmar los documentos de extradición de los reos presos. ¿Dónde los tienes?

─ ¡Mendōkusai!, los tengo aquí en mi maletín. Déjame tomar un baño rápido, estaré en la base en un santiamén.

─ ¡Perfecto!, ¿Vendrás con nosotros al Tsukuyomi?

─ ¿Tú también, Naruto?

─ ¡Vamos Nara no seas aguafiestas hasta el teme de Sasuke irá!

─ Ya se lo dije a Chōji y te lo repetiré a ti. ¡No!, ¡No saldré con ustedes!

─ ¡Sí irás con ellos, papá! ─ exclamó del otro lado en voz militar mi hija.

─ ¡O… Oe!, Shikami─ Tu madre y yo no te educamos para estar orejeando las llamadas personales de los demás. ¿Por qué no colgaste?

─ ¡Por que sí!

─ ¡Hola, Shikami!, ¿Cómo has estado?─ saludó Naruto.

─ Muy bien tío Naruto. ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo están la tía Hinata y los chicos?

─ ¡De maravilla!, ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?

─ ¡Pronto!

─ ¿Se les olvida que sigo acá?, dije en ironía.

─ ¡Je je je!, perdona Shikamaru. Se me olvidó.

─ ¡Nooo!, ¡Si no me he percatado!

─ ¡No te preocupes, tío Naruto!, Matsu y yo nos encargaremos. Pero de que papá saldrá con ustedes… ¡saldrá!

─ Deja el trabajo sucio en nuestras manos. ─Se escuchó al fondo Shikamatsu.

─ ¿Tú también, enano?, repliqué.

─ ¡Perfecto chicos!, ¡Nos vemos en un rato, Nara!─ dijo el rubio antes de colgar.

(Colgué). ¡Chicos suban a mi cuarto!... ¡Ya!

Luego de dimes y diretes entre los tres, mis dos inquisidores lograron persuadirme.

Arrastré mi vapuleado trasero hacia el tocador, comencé a quitarme la ropa con parsimonia; una vez desnudo, me miré por un instante en el espejo notando unas enormes ojeras adornando mi rostro y los ojos rojos como huevos fritos.

Como aeroplanos sin aterrizar, cruzaban las palabras de mis hijos por mi mente sin cesar… ¿Te estás convirtiendo en un amargado?, ¿Qué le cobras a la vida?, ¿El que mamá ya no te ama?, ¿Date otra oportunidad?

Me desaté la coleta que ataba mi ahora entre cano cabello. Volví a mirarme, esta vez detalladamente. El espejo me devolvía la imagen de un hombre de cuarenta y dos años, alto, físicamente no estaba de mal ver gracias a la rutina de ejercicios que era obligado a realizar en el escuadrón, pero mi rostro me estaba cobrando la factura, el agotamiento se me notaba a kilómetros.

Abrí el lavamanos, ahuequé un poco de agua en mis manos y las chapucé en mi cara, tomé la espuma y la maquinilla de afeitar, mientras me retocaba la perilla cuidadosamente no paraba de pensar que tanto mis hijos como mis amigos y mis padres tenían razón en algo; llevaba meses enclaustrado en el cuartel de misiones de alto riesgo ─ de la casa, al trabajo, los fines de semana con los chicos─ esa era la rutina, eso sin contar los meses que llevo sin actividad sexual.

Para aquel entonces mi mujer y yo teníamos sexo vez perdida, como para no levantar sospechas, algo rápido para salir de paso y aplacar la calentura.

Ellos estaban totalmente equivocados en cuanto a que mi autoexilio se derivaba del divorcio con mi ex mujer. ─ Nada más alejado de la realidad─ Nuestra separación definitiva se dio hace tres años, hubieron otras anteriores incluso los últimos meses vivíamos juntos pero no revueltos.

El divorcio es un golpe bajo para ambas partes, un proceso difícil de llevar más aun cuando existen hijos de por medio, se lucha hasta el final para no tomar esa decisión pero tarde o temprano una vez que el amor y el respeto deja de existir entre los dos no hay marcha atrás.

Es increíble como luego de amar a alguien profundamente, simplemente ese sentimiento se erosiona poco a poco, como después de jurar amor eterno ante un altar terminas en presencia de un juez y abogados ─ insultándose el uno al otro, sacando los chuicas sucios a relucir, peleando por derechos tangibles y la custodia de los niños.

Me quité el residuo de la espuma, me puse loción "After- shave". ¡Demonios… arde como el infierno! Me metí a la ducha, abriendo la tubería para que saliera el agua bien caliente y el vapor me relajara. ─ cavilé mientras tallaba mi cuerpo.

Tal vez fueron nuestras apretadas agendas, sus obligaciones, las mías. Tal vez no le dedicamos el suficiente tiempo a nuestra vida conyugal. Tantas ilusiones disipadas. Quizás fue nuestra diferencia de edades ─ era ínfima pero pudo haber hecho una gran diferencia─ el que debías viajar constantemente a tu país natal, mis infidelidades, la tuya, fueron un ciclo constante de irrespeto mutuo.

Sin mencionar que después de firmar el divorcio estuvimos de plan de amantes por unos meses, sabíamos que era un error que acarrearía un gran dolor a nuestros hijos. ─ una relación in pies ni cabeza─ teníamos sexo ocasional… era bueno pero solo unos cuantos minutos de satisfacción que dejaban un gran vacío en nuestro interior.

Lo cierto es que siempre adoraré a esa mujer por darme lo más sagrado que tengo… ese par de diablillos que hoy me han inyectado de valentía para salir a divertirme, pero mi verdadero objetivo es echarme un polvo con una dama a la que con costos la invite a unos tragos y sepa su nombre.

Es hora de retomar el tiempo perdido… es hora de vivir mi vida a plenitud.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota: He escuchado a personas divorciadas mencionar que muchas veces esa fase de tener sexo luego de divorciados se da. No lo sé ni siquiera soy casada. XD

Este relato será corto de dos capítulos más si acaso.

***Padre o madre soltero/ a también se les denomina a los divorciados.


End file.
